Don't Look Back
We all imagine ourselves the agents of our destiny, capable of determining our own fate. But have we truly any choice in when we rise, or when we fall? Or does a force larger than ourselves bid us our direction? Is it evolution that takes us by the hand? Does science point our way, or is it God who intervenes, Keeping us safe? For all his bluster, it is a sad province of man that he cannot choose his trials. He can only choose how he will stand when the call of destiny comes, hoping that he’ll have the courage to answer. Overview In the beginning of this episode, we cut to Peter Petrelli who is in the hospital with his brother talking about the event that happened at the end of the 1st episode. Hiro discovers that his life is a comic book written by Isaac Mendez. Mohinder enters his apartment and then is attacked by a guy working for the man with the Horn Rimmed Glasses, he meets a girl who saves him from the attacker, he discovers that she is a good friend with his father. Nikki is still recovering from the murders of the 2 guys in her garage, she and her son go out of town to avoid any police or cops getting suspicious. Claire is still trying to stay cool after saving the man from the fire in the train in "Genesis", a man with the fire department comes to her school, she tries to explain but another girl on the cheerleading squad "said" she was the one who saved the man. She then discovers that the tape containing her attempted suicides is gone! In this episode we also meet Matt Parkman, a officer of the law who lives in Los Angeles, California. He discovers that he can read minds, he finds a girl that was in a house containing 2 corpses from a murderer. One of the FBI workers become suspicious that he might be working for Sylar or might possibly be Sylar and arrests him. Hiro goes to meet Issac Mendez and finds Issac's body dead on the floor with his forehead cut open and his brain taken out. The police infiltrate Isaac's apartment and find Hiro with a gun in his hand, thinking that he killed Mr. Mendez. Niki uses the map and digs up what seems to be a skeleton of someone... Claire's father (The strange man with glasses) tells Claire that he has set up a meeting with her real parents, we then find out that he found the tape of her attempted suicides. We cut back to Peter and Nathan talking on a rooftop, Nathan finally confesses that he has the power to fly. Peter becomes angry and then realizes he can float/fly as well! Finally at the end of the episode, we see Hiro as he talks with police officers about what happened, they then call his friend in Japan, he then says that he hasn't seen Hiro in almost five weeks! Hiro then looks out the window and sees a massive "Apocalypse" type explosion, he then goes back in time where he is back in the train. Starring * Santiago Cabrera as Isaac Mendez * Tawney Cypress as Simone Deveaux * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Ali Larter as Nikki Sanders * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Guest Starring * Clea DuVall as Audrey Hanson * Nora Zehetner as Eden McCain * Christine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Stacy Haiduck as FBI Agent * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Richard Steinmetz as Detective * Matt Lanter as Brody Mitchum * Danielle Savre as Jackie Wilcox * Thomas Dekker as Zach * Deidre Quinn as Tina * and Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet Co-Starring * Brian Tarantina as Weasel * Russell B. McKenzie as Beat Cop * Tadao Tomomatsu as Detective Furakowa * Dennis Chavis as Newsie * Karl T. Wright as Principal Marks * Ian Quinn as Fireman * Carl Ciarfalio as Jumpsuit * Josh Clark as Sheriff * Adair Tishler as Molly Walker * Jim Devoti as Cop Trivia * This episode actually aired in the United States on the day that Hiro claimed it was when talking to the police. New Heroes * Matt Parkman --- ability to hear people's thoughts * Sylar --- ability to see how things work References